


Hair Dye

by golden_hyuckie



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Confessions, Fluff, M/M, the rest of dream are here too but background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_hyuckie/pseuds/golden_hyuckie
Summary: It all starts with some hair dye and Donghyuck embarrases himself a little bit but it all turns out well in the end.





	Hair Dye

Donghyuck hated Mark. Well, not really but he would like to. Everything about him was just too goddamn perfect, his bright smile, his cute face, his effortlessly cool personality, his entire being made Donghyuck feel absolutely weak inside. Donghyuck was supposed to be the unflappable jokester who could take anything in his stride so he did not appreciate someone getting past his defenses so easily. He’d managed to convince himself that he keeps up his ‘don’t give a shit’ attitude whenever Mark is around but anyone with a pair of eyes could see he just absolutely melted in Mark’s presence.

It was a normal day at school and Donghyuck’s best friends were teasing him about staring at Mark from across the cafeteria again. Jeno, Renjun, Jaemin, Jisung, and Chenle took any opportunity they could to make fun of him for his blatantly obvious, but something he was still denying, crush on Mark.

“Come on man, just go talk to him,” starts Renjun with a smirk.

Donghyuck whips his head around and his reply is instant, “Are you insane?! I have a reputation to maintain you know.” He pauses and deflates a little, “Plus it’s not like he’d ever actually want to talk to me anyway.” 

Unbeknownst to him, the rest of the squad rolls their eyes in unison as pretty much the entire school except for Donghyuck and Mark themselves know that they have huge crushes on each other but are both too afraid to make the first move. 

Jeno sighs and says, “Donghyuck, it’s been almost two years now, you’re going to have to make a move sometime.”

Jaemin, Renjun, Jisung, and Chenle all nod their heads in agreement and silently wish that the move would happen sooner rather than later. The rest of the gang had been trying to get Donghyuck to make a move ever since he admitted that he might just have some really tiny feelings for that one popular guy. However their efforts have so far shown no results as Donghyuck continues to pine from afar while attempting to maintain that “No, I don’t have a _crush_ on Mark what are you all talking about! I just think he’s a really nice guy is all.”

While this silent exchange was occurring between his best friends, Donghyuck had gotten lost in his own head about what he was having for lunch later and thoughts of wondering what it would be like if he actually confessed, because despite his friends’ urges he would never in a million years. 

The bell rings and they all separate to make their way over to classes. First period will soon begin and Donghyuck walks over to his algebra class, which coincidentally Mark is also in. Due to the seating arrangement, Donghyuck is at the very back and Mark is in the middle to the left, a prime position for Donghyuck to stare at him during class without being seen. The teacher drones on and on about x and y variables and parabolas and blah blah but all Donghyuck can focus on is how breathtakingly gorgeous Mark looks today. He has on some black skinny jeans, a red and black striped shirt, a grey hoodie with the hood pulled up, and a leather jacket to top the look off.

When Mark turns around to talk to one of his friends, Donghyuck freezes in his seat and his brain goes into panic mode. _Oh my god oh my god he dyed his hair again_ , he thinks. Mark was facing the wrong direction this morning in the cafeteria and had his hood up so he wasn’t able to see what his hair looked like but _god someone help me he looks so good I’m not going to survive this help help help_. Mark had dyed his hair to a light blonde and styled it to make it look casually messy in the front. Donghyuck keeps staring for what feels like hours until the teacher snaps him out of it by calling on him to answer a question.As he answers, he knows his face is bright red and just hopes that people in the class won’t look at him for too long or wonder why he’s red. Thankfully, no one comments on it and Donghyuck wastes no time once class is over in speeding out of the classroom to update his friends on Mark’s new hair.

Running into his friends already in the hallway Donghyuck speeds them to a more deserted area and looks around furtively before settling down.

“Hyuck what’s this about?” Jaemin asks. Donghyuck immediately starts squealing and jumping up and down before calming himself enough to get words out.

“Wellll,” he begins.

“This is about Mark again isn’t it,” interrupts Jisung with a smirk.

Donghyuck flushes and mutters, “Maybe…”

“That’s okay hyung, please continue!!” Chenle says, looking like an overeager puppy. Donghyuck learned very quickly in their friendship that Chenle lived for any kind of gossip that he could get his hands on and it was honestly adorable to see him like that.

Jeno chimes in, “Yeah Hyuck come on tell us! The suspense is killing me.”

Donghyuck takes a deep breath, “Ok ok so I was in math class today you the usual and then Mark turns around and holy shit guys. He dyed his hair again to this gorgeous blonde with it styled so perfectly AND he was also wearing the hottest outfit today.”

Being his extra dramatic self he continues, “I can’t handle this guys, I am deceased, see you in the next life goodbye.” He falls to the floor with a hand on his forehead in an attempt to showcase his inner struggle. 

From his viewpoint on the ground Donghyuck can see them all roll their eyes at his antics, unsurprised as this isn’t the first time he’s showcased this particular act. Unfortunately for Donghyuck someone who didn’t know he did this often was walking across the hallway when he dropped to the floor. The next thing he knows a very concerned Mark Lee is hovering over him and asking if he is ok.

Mark’s hands are on his face and head to check for injuries as he says breathlessly, “Oh my god are you ok?!?! You fell so far, do I need to take you to the nurse??” All Donghyuck can think of is their proximity, Mark being an inch away from his lips and his warm hands all over his face. 

“Uhh..” is all he can mutter as his friends snicker in the background and sneak away to give them privacy, by which he knows they're just going to watch from around the corner.

Bringing his attention back to Mark Donghyuck takes a minute to admire his face from this close. _You’re beautiful,_ he thinks and doesn’t understand why Mark turns a light shade of pink until he realizes he must have said that out loud. Donghyuck’s eyes widen and his face turns fire engine red as thoughts of _shit shit shit_ run through his mind.

Getting up so fast that he almost head-butts Mark, Donghyuck stumbles out, “I am so sorry I didn’t mean to say that fuck oh my god someone kill me.”

Sending a panicked look to his friends he bolts out of there and just runs until he reaches a bathroom where he shuts himself in a stall and sinks down against the door. He holds his head in his hands and tries to calm down because it’s not like Mark knows who he is right? _He's never talked to me or acknowledged me before so I should be fine._  Groaning, _that was literally the most embarrassing thing I've ever done though, nice one Donghyuck._  Despite managing to halfway convince himself he's safe, Donghyuck still does a full-body cringe at what he said and aggressively shoves the thought to the back of his mind. His thinking is interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Jaemin, Jeno, Jisung, Renjun, and Chenle’s voices call for him from the doorway and he just calls a faint “Here.” All his friends are immediately outside his stall concerned and he wonders how he got such wonderful friends.

“Hyuck, are you ok?” Jaemin asks softly.

Donghyuck bitterly laughs and says in the most sarcastic voice he could muster, “Huh, oh yeah I’m totally fine, no problems at all, you know, I’m positively wonderful.”

“Hyuck can you open the door for us please?” pleads Renjun. Grudgingly Donghyuck opens the door to see five concerned faces looking back at him.

“Guys I’m fine seriously it’s no big deal, Mark doesn’t know who I am right so I just have to avoid him and it’ll all be fine,” Donghyuck reasons, "I'll never have to experience that complete embarrassment ever again."

“Welll,” Jisung starts.

“That might be a problem,” finishes Chenle.

Already walking out the door with his fake blasé attitude in place Donghyuck snorts and says, “Nah what could possibly go wrong, there’s no way he knows who I am and so I just have to forget about him and everything will go back to normal.”

As he says this however he spots Mark waiting halfway down the hallway and freezes once more.

“Why is he here?” asks Donghyuck as his heart rate picks up and he gets the urge to flee.

“See that’s the problem,” says Jeno, “he wanted to talk to you so we agreed to let him follow us until we found you. And before you ask why, you need to work this out with him Donghyuck. I will not have you torture yourself over trying to forget someone you’ve liked for two years just because of one small incident.” 

Donghyuck sighs and grudgingly admits to himself that Jeno’s right and begins to walk over to where Mark is leaning against the wall. Already he can feel the earlier embarrassment creeping in but he tries to maintain at least a semblance of calm. 

“Uh hi,” he starts off.

Mark jumps as he didn’t hear him approach and sheepishly replies, “Hi. Donghyuck right?” 

 _Oh fuck,_ Donghyuck thinks, _he apparently does know who I am_.

“Yeah that’s me.”

“I just wanted to talk to you about what you said to me earlier if that’s ok?” Donghyuck winces at the memory but is surprised at Mark’s politeness.

“Oh um yeah sorry about that, I didn’t mean to say that out loud…”

Right after saying that, Donghyuck can see Mark's eyebrows shoot up and his whole expression changes from hesitant and polite into a smugsmirk _that should be illegal thank you_ _very much_.

With that new confidence Mark next asks, “Out loud hmm, so you were thinking it then?”

Donghyuck flushes and stutters, “Well … I … uh … why do you want to know?”

Mark smiles softly and says, “I wanted to see if you were being genuine because honestly I think you’re the most beautiful person I’ve ever seen so to hear you say that to me was pretty astonishing to say the least.”

Donghyuck’s brain short circuits and he just flaps his mouth while searching for a good response to that bombshell of a statement.

“Wait wait wait. You think I’m pretty?!”

Now it was Mark’s turn to blush as he rubs his neck and shyly replies, “Well yeah I mean I’ve liked you for a long time so …”

Donghyuck is shaken to the core and his heart soars as he says, “Do you mean that in the way I think you mean? Because if you don’t you need to leave right now.” With every word he utters, he inches closer to Mark until there is only a small space between them and Donghyuck can feel Mark’s breath fan across his face.

Mark just grins and closes the distance even further until just a centimeter separates them and says lowly, “That depends now doesn’t it?”

Donghyuck’s heart is beating so fast that he's sure Mark can feel it from where he is. “Depends on what?” he shakily replies.

“Depends on whether you like me back, you know, in the same way I do.”

No sooner has those words been uttered and Donghyuck has the confirmation he needs that he closes the distance entirely and their lips meet. Mark’s lips are soft and warm and Donghyuck completely melts into the kiss. Mark tastes like sweet cherries and smells fresh and clean with a slight leather undertone from his new jacket. His fingers wander up to Mark’s newly dyed and _just as soft as it looks_ hair while their mouths continue to move in sync. He can feel himself about to pass out from lack of air so Donghyuck pulls away first and instead just stares at how gorgeous Mark looks from up close. The sun is coming through his new hair and his entire face is glowing in happiness as he holds Donghyuck close.

“So,” Donghyuck asks a bit dazedly, “does this mean we’re together now?”

Mark smiles and says, “If you want to be of course.” 

Donghyuck thinks his head might fall off from how fast he’s nodding it and Mark just laughs and pecks him on the lips as a confirmation. Faintly Donghyuck can hear his friends cheering and saying “finally they got their shit together,” but he doesn’t really notice. Not when the most perfect human he’s ever met is staring at him like he’s the only one in the world.

And to think it all started with some hair dye and an outfit.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i rewrote this sort of cuz tbh the first version was a mess so lemme know what y'all think :)  
> also this writing makes me sound old?? for some reason (to me at least lmao) but i swear im not ok cool anyway hope everyone has a great day!!


End file.
